gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies Ate My Neighbors
This is an upcoming remake of the classic run and gun video game of the same name. Levels *Training Level: Beach Party! *Go for a swim in: Level 1: Zombie Beach Party! *Bonus Level: Zombie Birthday Battle! *Level 2: Evening of the Undead *Level 3: Terror in Aisle 5 *Level 4: Chainsaw Hedge Maze Challenge! *Level 5: Weird Kids On The Block *More Scary than Level 5: Level 6: Pyramid of Fear *Level 7: Dr. Tongue's Castle of Terror *40 Feet Of Terror In: Level 8: Titanic Toddler *Level 9: Toxic Terrors *Bonus Level: Mushroom Men *Level 10: No Assembly Required *Plants go berserk in: Level 11: Weeds Gone Bad! *They Come To Earth For One Thing: Level 12: Mars Needs CheerLeaders! *Bonus Level: CheerLeaders VS. The Monsters! *Terrifying to the Bone!: Level 13: Chopping Mall! *Level 14: Seven Meals for Seven Zombies *Bonus Level: All You Can Eat *Level 15: Dinner on Monster Island *From the Depths of the Earth: Level 16: Ants! *Level 17: Office of the Doomed *Bonus Level: Someplace Very Warm *The Terror is Back In: Level 18: Squid Men of the Deep *Level 19: Nightmare or Terror Street *Level 20: Invasion of the Snake Eyes *Level 21: The Day the Earth Ran Away *The Scary Spoof of Level 7: Level 22: Punch and Judo *Bonus Level: Apples That Grow Out Of The Ground *Look into my Eyes on: Level 23: The Caves of Mystery *Bonus Level: Shore Thing *Level 24: Warehouse of the Evil Dolls *HUGE Discounts on: Level 25: Look Who's Shopping! *Level 26: Where the Red Fern Growls *Level 27: Astro Zombies *Race For Your Life In: Level 28: Mark of the Vampire *Try to Survive!: Level 29: Maze of Our Lives! *Level 30: The Horror on Floor 13 *Level 31: Look Who's Coming to Dinner! *Get Ready For Big Terror!: Level 32: Giant Ant Farm! *Level 33: Fish and Crypts *Bonus Level: Pool Britannia *Level 34: I Was A Chainsaw Maniac *Level 35: Boardwalk of Terrors *Bonus Level: Monster Ocean! *Prepare for the Terror!: Level 36: Monster Phobia *A Shocking Parody of Level 16: Level 37: Labyrinth of Horrors *Level 38: Monsters of the Blue Lagoon *Scream on Horror on: Level 39: Destroy All Vampires! *More Terror than Before: Level 40: Pyramid of Fear 2 *They're Back in: Level 41: Martians Go Home! *Terror Has A New Name!: Level 42: Spikes! *Experience Grueling Terror!: Level 43: Evil Deceased *Level 44: House By The GraveYard *Level 45: Danger in Picnic Park *A Shocking Parody of Level 34: Level 46: Day of the Chainsaw *More Shocking than Level 46: Level 47: Gridiron Terror! *Level 48: Curse of the Tongue *Sales Go Way Down In: Level 49: Hide and Go Shriek! *We Are Slashing Prices In: Level 50: Aisle By Myself *Danger! Terror! Horror!: Level 51: Creepers! *Level 52: Kill Dr. Tongue Already! *Fun for All Ages: Level 53: Dangerous Toys! *Now Playing In Theatres: Level 54: A Comedy of Terrors *Level 55: The Tongue Strikes Back *Fasten Your SeatBelts!: Level 56: Magma Mia! *Survive The Horror!: Level 57: Evil Residents *Check Into Horror!: Level 58: Horror Hotel *Level 59: Curse Of The Full Moon *Level 60: Die, Tongue, Die! *Level 61: Insect Inside *Level 62: Zeke And Julie Ride Again! *Level 63: Across The 2nd Dimension *Now You're Playing With Power!: Level 64: Change The System! *Who Are You?!: Level 65: The Bird! The Bird! *Play It Loud!: Level 66: Neatness Counts *Level 67: Reptiles In The Rose Garden *Get Into It!: Level 68: Fire Sale *Level 69: The Big Problem *Level 70: When Pants Attack *Level 71: In The Beginning *Level 72: The Looney Beginning *A 3D Game For A 3D World: Level 73: De-Zanitized *Level 74: Das Mouse *Level 75: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire *Shift Into Turbo!: Level 76: The Secret Thing *Buckle Up For Safety!: Level 77: Turtle Tracks *Level 78: The Land Of Chocolate *Level 79: Bart Man Begins *Level 80: Around The World In 80 Bites *Level 81: Dee Dimensional *Level 82: Tourist Trapped *Level 83: Rollercoaster *Level 84: Four Corners At Zoo Park *Level 85: Tommy's First Birthday *Level 86: Help Wanted *Level 87: The Big Red Chicken *Level 88: The Dragonboat Festival *Level 89: Cheese Wheels of Doom *Level 90: Faire Game *Level 91: Meet The Reaper *Level 92: Skeletons In The Water Closet *Level 93: Day of the Dumpster *Level 94: I Spy With My Hairy Eye *Level 95: The Sinister Stylist *Level 96: Enter Dr. 'Droid! *Level 97: A Thing For Musicians *Level 98: The Chicken From Outer Space *Level 99: Pokémon, I Choose You! *Level 100: The Journey of a Thousand Miles *Level 101: 101 Dalmatians *Level 102: 102 Dalmatians *Level 103: 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Level 104: Atomic Roger *Level 105: I Love To Conduct *Level 106: Downtown Springfield *Level 107: Super Special Sonic Search And Smash Squad *Level 108: Chaos Control Freaks *Level 109: Mystery Meat *Level 110: And Then There Were 10 *Level 111: Panic On Board *Level 112: Stroke Of Genius *Level 113: Back To School *Level 114: Weight Gaining *Level 115: New Squid On The Block *Level 116: Down The Drain *Level 117: Let Them Eat Cake *Level 118: A Tale Of Tails *Level 119: Popcorn Panic *Level 120: Gone In A Flash *Level 121: Kevin In VideoLand *Level 122: Kirby Comes To Cappytown *Level 123: Big Apple 3AM *Level 124: Dog Gone *Level 125: Jungle Hijinxs *Level 126: Pirate Panic *Level 127: Lakeside Limbo *Level 128: Mangrove Cove *Level 129: Lost My Marbles *Level 130: Things Change *Level 131: New Junk City *Level 132: Flatulence Swamp *Level 133: Go Ask Alice! *Level 134: Dis-Harmony! *Level 135: Gas Up the Tour Bus! *Welcome To The Dominatening!: Level 136: Hamtaro *Level 137: Homestar Ruiner *Level 138: Steamboat Willie *Level 139: The Wharf *Level 140: The Mad Doctor *Level 141: The Good, The Bad, & The Wallaby *Level 142: Trash O Madness *Level 143: No Pain, No Gain *Level 144: Who Gives a Buck *Level 145: Ropey Rampage *Level 146: Doorstop Dash *Level 147: Hot-Head Hop *Level 148: Anything But Tangerines! *Level 149: Mr. Whiskers' First Friend *Level 150: The Babysitter's Flub *Welcome To This Land:Level 151: The Pridelands *Can't Wait to Be KING! Level 152: Roar At Monkeys! *Level 153: The Elephant Graveyard *Level 154: The Stampede *Level 155: Simba's Exile *Level 156: Hakuna Matata *Level 157: Simba's Destiny *Level 158: Be Prepared! *Level 159: Simba's Return *Level 160: Pride Rock *Level 161: No P In The Ool *Level 162: Run Silent, Run Deep *Level 163: Bubble Trouble *Level 164: Reservoir Cats *Level 165: Reign Storm *Level 166: 7 Continents For 7 Koopas *Level 167: Beauty and the Beach *Level 168: Fish Schtick *Come On In! The Water's Fine!: Level 169: Beaches *Level 170: Beach Day *Level 171: Surf's UP! *Level 172: Swim For Your Life! *Level 173: Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror *Level 174: The Lake Nose Monster *Level 175: The Mom Attractor *Level 176: My Sweet Ride *Level 177: De Plane! De Plane! *Level 178: Return Policy *Level 179: Cranius Maximus *Save The Princess!: Level 180: Suddenly Suzy *Level 181: Hide and Seek *Level 182: Spa Day *Level 183: What'd I Miss? *Level 184: Ready for the Bettys *Level 185: Atlantis *Level 186: Great Balls Of Water *Level 187: Bee Day *Level 188: Bee Story *Level 189: Elementary, My Dear Stacy *Level 190: Phineas and Ferb's Hawaiian Vacation! *Level 191: Sand in Your Navel *Level 192: The Deep End *Level 193: Ocean Commotion *Level 194: Better Off Wet *Level 195: Sun, Surf, And Science *Level 196: Sun, Surf, Sand... and Skull? *Level 197: Woolie Bully *The Ultimate Touch!: Level 198: Mortal Bobcat! *A Photo Finish of Death: Level 199: The Last Straw! *It's the Final Battle!: Level 200: Fright To The Finish *Monsters are Among Us In: Credit Level: Behind the Screams Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games